


It Takes Two To Know a Fool

by bedheadleader (morjens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Time Skip, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/bedheadleader
Summary: ”Kuroo”, Kenma shifts little on the couch and pokes his cold toes to Kuroo’s ribs. Other one shots one glare at the blond one but doesn’t comment on that. “I want a kid.”Kenma wants to have a child with Kuroo and Kuroo is nothing but a pining fool.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 435





	It Takes Two To Know a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Umh, this is a dip to another genre and new ship but I've been wanting to write some kuroken for a long time and now I managed to finish this work. Yay, I hope you like it and bear in mind that there might be some typos etc bc english is not my native language.
> 
> Oh, and I started writing this before Kuroo's future job was revealed so... he is not accurate, lol.

”Kuroo”, Kenma shifts little on the couch and pokes his cold toes to Kuroo’s ribs. Other one shots one glare at the blond one but doesn’t comment on that. “I want a kid.”

“You… you what?” Kuroo manages somehow get back his book that almost slips out of his touch. He turns to look at Kenma who’s laying on the couch, a game on his hand but eyes on Kuroo.

“A kid”, he repeats even though he knows Kuroo understood on the first time.

“But--, but why now?” 

“I don’t know… it’s just something I’ve been thinking about recently. Like, a lot”, Kenma blushes and tears his gaze away from Kuroo.

“I mean, yeah okay, you can get a kid, I’m sure of it.”

Technically, Kenma really could have a kid if he really wanted. Omega males had the opportunities. It was more rare for them to get pregnant than for females but it was possible. It could happen, if he really wanted it. Omega males usually had heats twice a year and that was the only time to make it happen since their pheromones were higher. 

The thing is, Kenma is not mated. And isn’t even dating anyone, at least not that Kuroo knows. 

“You think so?”

“I mean, I did listen on biology class, unlike someone else”, Kuroo glares at Kenma who glares back and huffs a little.

“I guess…”

“Have you thought about it more? You wanna adopt or--?” Kuroo puts his book and glasses away and turns to watch Kenma. God damn, he is so beautiful on this lightning, sun is setting and his eyes look even more gold than usually. Kuroo swallows hard before continuing: “Or you gonna get a mate? Need alpha recommendations? I know a few.”

“I don’t need your stupid friends”, Kenma mumbles and turns off his game. He switches his position and lays his feet on Kuroo’s thighs. 

“What then?” Kuroo asks and automatically wraps his fingers over Kenma’s socked feet, but Kenma is too used to it and doesn’t tickle anymore.

“I--, I haven’t really thought about that”, he says but doesn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes when he looks at him. Clearly he has been thinking about something but maybe he is too embarrassed to tell.

“Okay, so--, so like what have you really been thinking about that? Just that you want a kiddo?”

Lord help me, Kuroo thinks, when he looks at Kenma and thinks how cute he would look with a toddler running around and Kenma trying to keep up with it. How he would giggle with the kid and be grumpy when he has to wake up at five at morning. And god damn him for even thinking about this but he sees himself in this scenario, patting Kenma’s head at morning, mumbling he doesn’t need to wake up, Kuroo will handle it. He tries to fight the thought away since he doesn’t need to think about it now, no. 

“I just--, I don’t know. It’s been in my mind, for like a year or something, seriously”, Kenma picks at couch’s material when he thinks about it. “I guess it’s normal, since, you know—“, and Kuroo thinks he knows because even if Kenma normally don’t follow usual omega traits, having a own family is one of the strongest instincts omegas have and it’s been Kenma’s dream since kid. “So, I just--, I’ve been searching about it… And it did start as a stupid thought, really, and then I just couldn’t get rid of it so--, I don’t know. And I’m working now and I’m ready to work from home with all this Youtube stuff and living on my own. And I’m not getting younger, so…”

Kuroo pats Kenma’s leg absentmindedly. “I mean, if you have thought about it for so long, it means you’re serious about it.”

“Yeah, that I am, I’m pretty sure about it. I have a apartment and money and time…”

“So, what are you waiting for then?” Kuroo asks and Kenma blushes.

“Well, I--, I don’t have a mate, you know.”

“You should just go outside more, see people.” Oh god, how it pains him to say it, to imagine him with someone else. But he is Kenma’s best friend and will remain as one, no matter how much his heart yearns more. 

“It just seems troublesome, I don’t know.”

“Well, I don’t think you can make a kid by yourself. I hope you learned at least that much in biology class.”

“Yeah, I—“, Kenma mumbles and throws a pillow on Kuroo’s face but Kuroo dodges that and pillow ends up falling to the floor. 

“What?”

“Well, I just--, just though that--, mmh, you know, nevermind…”

“What? Come on, Kenma, tell me”, Kuroo’s hand stills on Kenma’s leg and Kenma pulls it away. He tugs his legs underneath him before he says anything. 

“I just thought that I need someone, who knows me and I guess…”, he starts to say but stops in the middle of the sentence. 

“Hinata? Is it Hinata?” 

“What?”

“The one you want to be your alpha?”

“Hinata? No, no way! Why the fuck would it be Hinata?”

“I don’t know!” Kuroo throws his hands up in the air. “You just said it would be someone you have known for a long time.”

“He has Kageyama.”

“But isn’t he an alpha too?”

“Yeah…”

“I see”, Kuroo sighs. “So, you were telling… Is it Yaku? He would be nice too, but the kid is destined to be short then.”

“No, Kuroo, focus, please. Not Yaku!”

“Who then?”

“Well…, you?”

“I should know?”

“No, like--, maybe you--, you would want to be--, or get--, have the baby with me?”

“…what?”

“It was a stupid idea, okay? Don’t—”

“No! No, I just…, didn’t know you see me… like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like, as an alpha, I guess.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know! But, um, do you think I would be... a great candidate?”

“Only if you want, of course”, Kenma mumbles. “But I just thought, that we have known for a long time and I know you would be great father and all that, like you are good with kids and--, you know, just forget, I—” Kenma stands up from the couch with blush redding his cheeks but Kuroo grabs his hand before he manages to escape. 

“You think? You think I would—, would be good?”

“Yeah…”

“Man, that’s a…, that’s a huge compliment, you know.”

“I know this is really sudden so you don’t have to say anything right away, or anything, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about, recently”, Kenma fiddles with his sweater paws. 

“Yeah, okay, I will. I will think about it, okay. And you’re ready to say no at any point too, it’s not like you’re stuck with me now.”

“I’ve been stuck with you since I was seven.”

Kuroo just grins and watches as Kenma leaves the room to continue working. He picks up the book he has left and tries to concentrate. His mind is telling him to say yes, because this is the one and only opportunity. But. It also feels kind of wrong, to do this with his own selfish reasons. God damn, he has been in love with Kenma for almost, what, five years or could possibly be even longer, and it’s slowly killing him. Why on earth did he ever agree to live with him is beyond him. For the money? Maybe it was the first reason but nowadays when they both are doing okay and money isn’t a problem it just feels like an excuse. 

He does want to tell Kenma, sometimes. When Kenma looks at him with soft eyes after he cooks some dinner for them and forces Kenma eat because he has forget to eat since he’s been streaming games for six hours. When Kenma curls his legs against his when they are watching some boring tv shows or when he doesn’t want to wake up and Kuroo has to tickle him to get him out of the bed. Oh, it has almost slipped out of his mouth for so many times but every time he has noticed it before it’s been too late. 

He’s been known Kenma for 18 years now, it’s a long time. Sometimes he feels like he actually does _know_ Kenma, knows all the little tricks and the lines of his face and what that one particular frown means. But sometimes he feels like he doesn’t know him at all. They have talked about relationships, both have been in few. Kuroo has had his own share of fooling in university, Kenma has been in two serious relationships before. Kenma prefers only men, Kuroo is open for anyone, it’s been like that. So, basically, he thinks sometimes at night, he does have a chance. 

But if Kenma likes him he would have noticed already, right? He would know, for sure, already. It isn’t like that, though. Kenma behaves just like he has been all the time and doesn’t show any signs of having a crush on him. 

Sometimes he likes to think he’s just too blind to see it but he has also witnessed Kenma when he was crushing to his ex boyfriend and he acts nothing like that. Though, maybe it was just easier to spot then. 

Nevertheless, Kuroo thinks, he should see the whole thing from another perspective and gives a call to Bokuto. 

“Yoooooooooo”, he hears after three seconds and Kuroo has to hold the phone little further away from his ear. 

“Yoo, bro, what’s up?”

“I’m great, cuddling with ‘Kaashi here, say hi to Tetsu!” Bokuto says and Kuroo can hear a faint ‘ _hi Kuroo-san_ ’ from the background. He says his hellos to Akaashi before continuing to the main topic. 

“So, what’s the problem?” Bokuto beats him to it and Kuroo hears him rise up from the couch. 

“Ah, well--, I talked with Kenma, and… well…”

“Well, what? Did you tell him you love him?”

“What? No! No, I didn’t.”

“So, what’s the point then?”

“He asked me to get him pregnant.”

  
Bokuto is silent. Like, Kuroo doesn’t even hear him breathe, so silent. It’s unfamiliar to hear Bokuto this speechless.

“Say what?” he finally says after a long minute in a mumble. “Is this joke because, god damn, you know I don’t like to joke about these things, man.”

“I swear it’s not! We were just chilling in the living room, Kenma playing and I was reading and then he said he wanted kids. And god damn, I was like, okay, sure, you can get those if you want and let me tell you I heard my heart break somewhere in the distance. And then I asked like, well who is it since he is not mated yet and he was so difficult with it so I was like, is it Hinata and he was noo, it’s not. Then I asked, who is it and he was like, maybe you. I don’t understand, Bo, I really don’t.”

“So, wait, wait, wait. Kenma wants kids?”

“Yeah, has wanted like ten years, that I remember.”

“And he thinks you should be the father?”

“That’s what I just said.”

“Wow, dude, this is big. Like, BIG, like in capitols. Like --, wait. Oh…, but did you say anything about your crush?”

“No.”

“So he doesn’t know but still wants a kid with you? Like, you would be parents but not together together?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“You have to tell him!”

“But if he doesn’t like me it’s gonna be so awkward.”

“You’ll get over it, you’ve been friends like almost two decades.”

“But it’s fucking terrible to think he would be having a family with someone else.”

“But it would be fucking wrong to not tell him!”

“Yeah, I guess…”

  
“No guessing, more yeah you’re right, because fuck dude, I am right. You know how much better it is when you’re in relationship and having a kid together?”

“No, but I have thought about it.”

“Let me tell you, it’s like million billion times better. When you know you can just kiss your mate at morning and they’ll kiss you back and it’s okay. That you don’t have to think about anymore. And the sex is so much better, let me tell you.”

“I don’t wanna hear about you and Akaashi’s sex life right now, thank you.”

“But some other day?”

“Oh for fucks sake, Bo.”

“But honestly, it’s time to grow some balls, man. It’s not like Kenma is gonna hate you. He loves you in his own way, you’re just way too blind to see it.”

“I don’t think he does, and that’s the problem.”

“Have you even tried to ask him about it?”

Kuroo groans into the call and after a while bickering back and forth he ends the call with a promise to go to gym one day with Bokuto. 

At evening they eat together with Kenma in their kitchen that’s full of Kuroo’s recipe books and nothing Kenma’s because he refuses to cook. 

“Have you thought about it?” Kenma asks and digs more rice to his cup.

“Mmh, but it’s kinda big step, you know.”

“Yeah…”

“Have you thought about it, then?”

“You know I have thought about since I was fifteen.”

“Was I the dad candidate then also?” 

Kenma just stares at him blankly and continues to scoop the rice.  
“I just think--, I think it would be most fitting, I guess. Like, I know you and you know me and no   
matter what I can’t deny you wouldn’t have good genes for the kid.”

“So I was only to be the gene pool?”

“No, idiot”, Kenma huffs, not seeing the playful glint in Kuroo’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m just using you.”

“I would never think like that, Kenma, you know that”, Kuroo sighs and reaches to touch Kenma’s hand. Kenma let’s his hand sit on the table when Kuroo grabs it and squeezes lightly. “I’m sorry. I know this is important topic to you.”

“Yeah”, Kenma’s voice is silent when he continues: “I just feel like there’s no one I would trust more, in this.”

“What if you find a mate later?”

“So what? If they don’t like my child then they should go. My child is gonna be the first priority.”

“And you don’t want to wait for someone to steal your heart? Wait for a mate?”

“I have thought about it, too”, Kenma says and dips the rice to the soy sauce and eats before adding: “But I’m not gonna get any younger than this, you know. And even if we do… the do…, in my heat, it doesn’t mean I’m gonna get pregnant for the first time. It might take time. You know how it is with Bokuto and Keiji.”

“Yeah”, Kuroo sighs and gives more meat to Kenma’s plate. Blond one is ready to criticize but Kuroo silences him. “If you want to have a kid you have to eat well, you know.”

“There’s still three weeks for my heat.”

“It’s so soon?” Kuroo raises his eye brow but Kenma refuses to meet his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“So you left me with gracious three weeks to decide.”

“Or six months and three weeks”, Kenma points out. 

  
Kuroo sighs and rubs his temples.  
“So, you know for this kid thing to work out, we--, we have to knot in your heat. Is it gonna be okay for you? To be like that with me?” he feels his cheeks to heat up but so does Kenma’s when he spares a glance to him. 

“I--, I’m ready for it.”

“Wanna train beforehand?” Kuroo asks lewdly and Kenma throws his water glass on him. Kuroo splutters with water droplets falling from his chin. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay, it was terrible, I’m sorry. You know I just want you to feel okay. Like, it’s the priority number one. I can stop this at any point if you say so, and you should know it.”

“I know that and it’s one of the reasons. I trust you Kuroo. Before and after.”

“After?”

“I’ve heard about alphas who have ran away from their kid because it’s suddenly too much.”

“Ah, well…”

“And I know you wouldn’t do it. Because you want it to have a proper home and you would feel okay with it.”

“Of course I want to give it a proper home. Everyone deserves love.”

Kenma looks at him but Kuroo decides to eat his rice and ignore the gaze Kenma throws at him. Yeah, every kid deserved a nice home and god damn, he surely was going to give his child one because he himself never had a proper chance for that. Maybe Kenma knew that too. Living with your old grandparents because your dad was always working or drinking and mother was dead, that wasn’t the life he wanted to give his kids. 

“I… maybe I feel like…, like what if I get too attached to it. What if you get mated and the kid lives with you and your husband and I get to see them like once in a month.”

“You’re getting too ahead of yourself. It’s not likely to happen.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Of course I would let you see them as much as you like. And I have no plans to mate anytime soon.”

“How can you be so sure about that. You’re a catch!”

“Yeah, it’s not like some people see it like that.”

“Has someone said something opposite? You know I can say couple words for them.”

“I doubt you could”, Kenma says in the tone that says this discussion is over and he continues to eat in silence. 

  
Kuroo can’t sleep at night. He keeps on tossing from other side to other until he finally gives up and goes to get some water. He stares out of the unlit kitchen’s window and sips water from his mug. Their apartment is in quite nice area in Tokyo thanks to Kenma’s streaming money. It’s not that Kuroo doesn’t provide money for their household but he’s only assistant on his workplace and needs to work his ass off to get a regular job one day and a proper pay check. Kenma has been streaming since start of university and his Youtube account has a whopping two million subscribers. He has merch and he keeps livestreams or plays just different games that he then edits to as a Youtube video. 

Sometimes Kuroo feels like he just takes advantage of Kenma’s money and lives well in their three bed house. But then again, he makes their food and makes sure Kenma eats and cleans the apartment after nagging how Kenma doesn’t do it. Maybe he is like a levelled up maid. But then again, Kenma himself asked him to move with him after Kuroo graduated and he does live really close to train station so he can easily commute to work. He works in a medicine development center and it’s been super interesting but the days are sometimes rough and sometimes he feels stupid even though he knows it’s just because he is new one.

City underneath him never sleeps. They live in tenth floor, and everything seems so small from this perspective. Cars, people, neon lights. He leans against the window frame and lets the lights from outside blind him when he thinks. He knows he’s unfair against Kenma. He knows this but he also wants so badly to be selfish, to grab this opportunity with Kenma. It’s like he has devil and angel on his shoulders, constantly fighting about what’s right and what’s wrong. 

“Go to sleep, Kuro”, he hears a faint whisper and almost jumps. He turns to look at Kenma in the dark kitchen. Kenma is wearing his usual night attire, Kuroo’s old and way too big t-shirt and boxers.

“I should say same to you.”

“I don’t have work tomorrow.”

“Yes you do.”

“But it doesn’t start at eight.”

“But still.”

“My fans understand.”

“Fine, yeah”, Kuroo leaves the mug next to tap. 

“If this bother you too much, you can say no, Kuro”, Kenma’s voice is gentle when Kuroo walks past him. Kenma has grabbed the back of his shirt so he can’t walk away. “I know it worries you but I also know that you can be the best father out there, if you just give yourself a chance.”

“I…, it’s not like that. Like, I know I would make everything I can for them, I would.”

“That’s good to know.”

“I guess it’s just pretty big step to take. But I’ll know soon, okay.”

“Okay. Now, go to sleep.”

“Okay, dad”, Kuroo says and Kenma slaps him on the back before letting go of his shirt. 

Kenma is too good for him, he thinks before falling asleep. 

  
Next days are hard on him. He works and they give him a new project to work with, new people to meet and new things to learn. But he knows it’ll work in the end, he will get used to their ways and will score one regular workers place, then he’ll get proper pay check too. Of course the thing with Kenma swims in his mind too. He knows he likes to say yes, wants to say yes and do it but will it kick him in the face later. Would it be so bad to just confess? He thinks about the disgust on Kenma’s face when he tells about his feelings and it makes him feel almost ill. Is it worth it to waste the whole 18 years of friendship?

Kenma gives him space and he’s happy about it. They don’t talk about the matter, just everything else. About how Kenma has started to play new game, how he needs to design new merch and asks ideas from Kuroo, Bokuto calls him and he goes to play some volleyball with him and Oikawa when they have free time. 

Two weeks fly by like that. He drowns to work and doesn’t think about it too much. He knows the flaring big circle in their calendar is approaching, the day when Kenma’s heat is supposed to start. It usually lasts three days and Kuroo usually lives with Bokuto or Oikawa those days because Kenma is one of the omegas that want peace and silence on their heat and doesn’t want an extra alpha to roam free in the house. Maybe it’s also just to relax Kuroo’s mind too. He don’t know how hard it would hit him to be in the same place when Kenma’s in the heat. Doesn’t know what he would do if he hears it all, smells it all, experiences it all. 

This time he hasn’t made any plans, hasn’t asked Bokuto if he could live with them for a couple days. He knows he could, Bokuto always makes sure to offer his couch to him if he cooks, they are bros like that. But something keeps him from doing that and he doesn’t want to admit it at first. Days go by and red circle is about to happen in four days when Kenma finally stops him in the kitchen where Kuroo is making them dinner and his bento box for work tomorrow. 

“Have you thought about?” he asks, straight to the point just like he always is. Kuroo startles at first and almost stirs his soup out of the pot.

“About what?” he feigns the innocence but Kenma’s sigh tells they both know what he is talking about. 

“The kid thing, Kuroo.”

“Oh, yeah, mmh, about that. What if we talk it while we eat?”

Kenma doesn’t say anything only settles to sit by the table and takes his handheld game to keep him entertained while Kuroo cooks for them. It’s almost silent, Kuroo’s randomly humming some old song and Kenma’s game tells from time to time “game over”. 

“Here you go”, Kuroo offers Kenma a full plate to which Kenma sighs.

“I can’t eat this much.”

“But you have to! You need energy, you know.”

“Ugh.”

Kuroo pours him some water and settles to sit on the other side of the table.  
“So”, he starts after eating few spoonfuls. 

“Yeah?” Kenma’s head perks up from his own soup to look at Kuroo.

“I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Yeah?” Kenma’s frown is getting little impatient.

“I could help you with it. If you’re still okay with it.”

“You—you want it?”

“I mean, only if it’s still okay with you.”

“Of course it is.”

“Yeah.”

They sit on silence for a few moments, Kuroo eating his food and Kenma trying to understand what Kuroo just said.

“So, it’s a deal then?” Kenma asks and Kuroo places his spoon to the table before giving his hand on Kenma to shake. It looks stupid and feels stupid and Kenma’s lips form a small smile before their hands retreat.

“Do I need to know anything?”

“I don’t think so. First day is just getting used to it, second is the worst and third is like ‘is it there or is it not’.”

“Any weird cravings?”

“Chicken.”

“As if you don’t eat that any other days.”

“Yeah, but like, more.”

“Anything else I need to know?”

“What do you wanna know?” Kenma looks at him pointedly and Kuroo sighs. God, it’s terrible to ask these things but…

“Have you been knotted earlier?”

“Kuroo!” Kenma almost spats out his soup.

“I need to know.”

“Why? Why on earth you must know such things?”

“So I know how to handle things.”

“Things?”

“You? Your heat?”

“Fine, yeah. I have been. Have done basically everything one usually does.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s--, good to know, I guess.”

“You started this stupid quiz, don’t you dare to act embarrassed.”

“Sorry, sorry”, Kuroo waves his hand dismissively and discussion ends there. 

  
Next few days are tense and silent. Kenma’s preheat usually means Kuroo makes more food and stays out of Kenma’s reach because he tends to get more grumpy thanks to changing hormones. Kuroo has taken those days free from his job when Kenma’s supposed to have his heat but on preheat days he makes longer work day just to stay out of the apartment. Kenma records more videos and schedules them to be published when he’s out. Nothing too long, just regular game playing for heat days and one more so his fans won’t be too worried about him not being able to load anything for a couple days. 

Kuroo fills their fridge with chicken, energy drinks, chocolate and other food that can be eaten quickly and easily and don’t need much more than to be heated. He sleeps when he can because he knows next days he will spend more or less worried about Kenma. 

“It’s weird”, he confesses Bokuto day before Kenma’s heat is supposed to start. 

“What is?” Bokuto asks, not really paying attention to their discussion. 

“This whole thing.”

“You know it would be better if you just told Kenma the truth”, Bokuto points out and Kuroo sighs.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Clearly you don’t know since you’re not doing anything about it.”

“Did I call you to get lectured?”

“Nah, but got it anyway because I’m nice like that.”

“Thanks, bro.”

“No need to thank me”, Bokuto says before they move to talk about Bokuto’s next games and how his team mates have improved. 

  
Kuroo wakes up surprisingly late on the first day. He stays on the bed wondering why his alarm didn’t ring until it hits him completely. Oh, the heat thing. He stretches and thinks twice before leaving his room. It’s silent but clock is only eight at morning so Kenma is most likely still sleeping. Kuroo goes to bathroom and then to kitchen to make some breakfast for him and Kenma if other one will wake up soon. 

He smells Kenma before he sees or hears him. This is exactly why he hasn’t been around when Kenma’s been on heat, he curses when he starts to react on Kenma’s scent. It does, ironically or not, smell little like an apple pie, warm cinnamon and apples, with a hint of vanilla on the background. Usually Kenma blocks his scent but doesn’t bother when he’s in heat because it would need much more action from him. 

“Good morning”, Kuroo says but doesn’t turn away from the stove where he’s frying rice from last night.

“Morning”, Kenma mumbles and almost scares Kuroo when he wraps his hands on Kuroo’s waist and hides his face on Kuroo’s shirt. 

“You okay?” Kuroo asks, worried already.

“Yeah, just wanted to check I wasn’t hallucinating”, Kenma says against Kuroo’s back, cheek pressed against shirt. 

“Were you?”

“Nah, you’re real.”

“Nice to know. How are you feeling?” Kuroo reaches with his other hand to pet Kenma’s head soothingly. 

“It’s starting”, Kenma only comments and then Kuroo forces him to sit down and serves him some fried rice. 

“How do you wanna go from this?” Kuroo asks and looks at Kenma who has started to sweat already, cheeks blushed.

“It’s gonna take some time, or that’s how it’s usually been. Now I don’t know since your scent is everywhere...”

“Should I block it?” 

“Nah, it’s better this way.”

“Oh, okay, good.”

“Let’s see how it goes in evening. I’m gonna warm up couple times and sleep. I’d suggest you to sleep too. I can be pretty intense…”

“Don’t you dare to blush now. Come on, tell me.”

“I might be needy and but you don’t have to think I’m sick or anything. I’m still me, and I can take it. I’m not a porcelain doll that’s gonna break from one touch.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You can also use toys on me, if you want to. If it gets too much for you, I mean. Those are in the box under my bed.”

“Oh, naughty kitten”, Kuroo grins but Kenma throws middle finger at him.

“I have lube too but probably you don’t need it. And condoms I don’t have because those would pretty much be pointless since I’m trying to get pregnant.”

“Yeah.”

“I think just…, go with the flow. If you don’t want something just say so. I might order you around when this gets worse but you don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I usually want to have sex on my back but on my stomach is fine by me too. I prefer not to ride but sometimes…, I have suggested that too. And I do like getting my ass eaten but I understand that it’s not something everyone wants to do.” Kenma doesn’t meet Kuroo’s eyes anymore when he tells him this and Kuroo shifts on his chair. God damn, that’s hot. 

“Okay, roger. Well, I guess we’ll just see how this goes, don’t you think.”

“Yeah. Now, I’m going back to sleep.”

“Sleep well”, Kuroo says automatically and stays on the kitchen. Damn, this is going to be death of him. 

  
First hours are over quickly. Kuroo naps on the couch, Kenma sleeps on his own room and goes to shower in chill water couple times. It’s almost six in the evening when Kuroo knocks to Kenma’s room again with a tray on his hand.

“You wanna eat something?”

“Yeah”, Kenma’s voice is faint and it takes only a minute for a door to open the slightest. Kenma’s scent overwhelms Kuroo suddenly and he almost drops the tray to the floor. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks and shifts his weight from other leg to another as he watches Kenma eat some pizza he has heated.

“It’s def there, go to shower and come here then. Let’s try this”, Kenma sounds tired when he puts his empty glass back to the tray Kuroo’s holding. 

“Okay, can do that.”

“Thanks, Kuro”, Kenma looks him at the eyes before closes his door. Kuroo rushes to the kitchen and dumps the tray to the table before scurries to the shower. When water flows against him he has to face the situation for the first time. It’s real. He is going to spend a heat together with Kenma. He is going to… Ah, he can’t even think about it. He quickly washes himself and hops on clean sweatpants and t-shirt before knocking on Kenma’s door. 

  
It's dark in Kenma’s room. He has pulled curtains in front of his windows and he hasn’t turned on the lights yet, only the small night lamp beside his bed. 

“Is it time?” Kuroo asks but doesn’t get answer before Kenma yanks him to sit beside him on the bed. 

“It’s time to say no, Kuro.”

“I’m not gonna say that.”

“Then it is time”, Kenma says and closes the distance between them. 

First kiss is weird. It’s nothing Kuroo has been waiting, it’s even more. It’s Kenma’s warmth, his scent, his tenderness against his lips. It quickly turns into another kiss, third, fourth, Kuroo loses the count after that. One turns into multiple and Kenma climbs to sit on his lap. He’s wearing old t-shirt that reveals his collarbones, and boxers that do nothing to hide how wet Kenma already is. 

It’s a small moan that gets Kuroo back to this moment again. It’s Kenma’s eyes closed, his hands on Kuroo’s back and a moan so small Kuroo wants to hear it again and again. He presses closer, wants more and Kenma gives it to him. Kuroo never knew it would taste or feel this good, never thought he would feel so overwhelmed by Kenma. Suddenly he wants more, wants to remember this always, just like this, only them in this silent room. But the cold truth is there too, nagging on Kuroo’s mind.

This is five years, too much emotion, too much pining. The darkest hours when he has been awake and thought how he would ruin it all. How Kenma wouldn’t feel the same way, how their friendship would come to an end, how Kenma wouldn’t meet his eyes anymore, how it all would go down in drain because Kuroo was stupid enough to catch feeling. It’s the fears of losing Kenma forever come to one, it’s too much feeling in one place, too much everything—

“Kuro”, Kenma’s voice is soft when he leans away. “Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?”

“No”, Kuroo tries to sweep his tears away but there’s more, he can’t do anything but cry because he’s such a coward. Coward, coward, coward. 

“What is it?”

“I can’t do this, Kenma”, Kuroo whispers and pulls Kenma closer, sobs against Kenma’s shoulder. He wants to run but Kenma keeps him pinned down. He wants nothing more than to hide away forever. 

Kenma draws soothing circles on his back.  
“You wanna tell me why?”

“I love you Kenma, I fucking love you too much and this --, I can’t do this because it feels like lying and –“, Kuroo breaks into another sob, his whole body shaking from the power of his crying.

“Kuroo”, Kenma sighs, “you’re an idiot.”

”Yeah, I am. And I can’t help it. Give me a minute and I’ll be out. And I’ll move out and whatever you want me to do.”

“I don’t want you to do anything.”

“But—”

“Kuroo, you idiot. You think I would have lived with you all these years, would have asked you to have a kid with you if I didn’t feel the same for you? How blind are you, seriously?”

“… very, it seems.”

“Yeah, you stupid idiot.”

“It’s true?” Kuroo lifts his head from Kenma’s shoulder and knows he looks terrible, snot on the cheek and eyes red. 

“It is. Kuroo Tetsurou, I love you, have been loving for years.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

  
Kuroo leans towards Kenma and captures his lips on soft kiss. He tries to blink his tears away but there’s new ones, happy ones, that Kenma brushes away with his finger before pulling him into another kiss. 

It starts slow, their path towards the goal. It starts with slow kisses, closed mouths, silent whispers, promises to be better, promise to talk afterwards, promise to never keep any secrets anymore. It turns into sloppy kisses on the neck, Kenma’s scent surrounding them both, Kuroo’s hands on Kenma’s back, until slowly slipping under his shirt. 

Kenma might usually be silent but now he is vocal, knows what he needs and doesn’t bother to be silent about it. He demands, orders, asks, almost begs and it sounds so good, Kuroo is whipped. He does everything omega needs, follows all the orders. Hands down, hands under the boxers, open-mouthed kisses, hungry ones. 

“More, more”, Kenma whines and who’s Kuroo to deny such a beautiful order. He tears boxers away and his hand meets wetness that has soaked already into Kuroo’s sweatpants. Kenma pushes forwards, when Kuroo slips first finger in. It’s wet, but it’s also warm, needy and Kenma moans when Kuroo pushes deeper. 

“Ye-yes.”

“You good, kitten?”

“ _Mmmh_ , so good.”

“Can you take more?”

“Yeah, give it to me.”

“How much?”

“Everything you have to give, Kuro.”

Kuroo captures Kenma’s lips to another fiery, hot kiss as he pushes another finger in Kenma. He scissors his fingers gently, lets Kenma get used to the feeling and the pressure before continuing harder, quickening the tempo. Kenma presses more closer to Kuroo, hands grab his back like he needs something to hold or he will drown in this feeling. Kuroo has lost the count on kisses, he just places them on Kenma’s lips, neck, collarbones, everywhere he can reach. He leaves his trail of kisses down Kenma’s throat, licks close the ear and Kenma shivers under his touch. 

“More, more”, he demands and Kuroo presses third finger in. Before he can even put it deeper, Kenma comes in between them, paints Kuroo’s shirt white.

“You were so close?”

“ _Mmh_ \--, y-yeah.”

”Damn, Kenma that was hot.”

“Now, hotter would be me on my back and your dick in me.”

“I’m gonna come if you talk like that.”

“Hopefully in me, now come on and do something”, Kenma’s voice is tired when he climbs off Kuroo’s lap and Kuroo holds him in hug before Kenma lies on the bed. 

“Pants off”, Kenma’s eyes trail to Kuroo’s sweatpants that are already soaked on where Kenma sat.

“Roger”, Kuroo salutes him and drops his pants to the floor. 

He climbs to sit between Kenma’s legs and throws his shirt off too. 

“You okay?” he asks when Kenma closes his eyes and pulls one pillow from side to under him.

“Yeah”, Kenma says and opens his eyes to meet Kuroo’s eyes. “Can't believe you were so idiot, though.”

“Can you blame me, huh?”

“I think I can”, Kenma huffs but pulls him closer to meet in another kiss. 

  
It’s weird how kissing Kenma feels so natural, Kuroo thinks. He has done his deal of kissing others but nothing feels so right as Kenma. Maybe it’s because he knows he’s in love, maybe Kenma’s just damn good kisser, or maybe it’s just the fact that this is Kenma, someone he has known for so long. Kenma licks his lower lip before letting go, hands still on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Now come on, and show me you can do this.”

“Is this a challenge?”

“It definitely is”, Kenma grins and wiggles into better position as Kuroo lifts his other leg up and other on the side. Kenma lets out little sigh as Kuroo pushes his finger in again. Kenma feels stretched already but Kuroo likes the way Kenma scrunches his nose when Kuroo happens to brush past his prostate. It’s his way of showing it feels good when he is not saying anything. 

“Come on, Kuroo, we don’t have the whole night.”

“We don’t?” Kuroo asks, little dumbfoundedly.

“I’m planning on sleeping too”, Kenma groans when Kuroo presses another finger in.

“You think?”

“I know”, Kenma’s voice is strict but his voice quivers a little bit when Kuroo pulls his fingers out with a loud, wet noise. He uses some of Kenma’s slick to lube his cock before lining up on Kenma’s rim. Kenma tenses little but Kuroo draws soothing circles on his thigh before pushing in little by little. Small moans escapes Kenma’s throat before he can cut those and soon he’s vocal about Kuroo and his own needs. When Kuroo is fully in, he stops for a moment. It’s so fucking tight he can’t even believe it, so warm and just right, he fears he might come after one thrust. 

Kenma makes grabby hands towards him and Kuroo bends over to press a kiss on his lips. Kenma needs more than that, though, and demands more by not letting go before Kuroo’s lips are fully red and there’s spit running down his chin. Kissing Kenma is addicting, he doesn’t want to stop doing it ever, not now that he knows how good it can be. 

“Do your job”, Kenma finally says as he lets go of Kuroo. Kuroo grins before he grabs Kenma’s thigh and lifts the leg up as he pushes further before pulling out. Tempo starts slow, both of them trying to get hang of it, Kenma meeting Kuroo in the middle. Soon enough it quickens, they both get more hungry, greedier as he lust drives over, needs overwhelming. Kenma has grabbed his sheets, Kuroo’s other hand is propped on bedrest so that he can get the pace quick enough. There’s moans, groans, skin meeting skin. Kuroo whines when Kenma bends his other leg on Kuroo’s waist, pulls him even closer into heated wetness. 

“Ye-yes, _ha-ah_ ”, Kenma purses his lips shut but Kuroo drives him closer to the edge and soon enough, only few thrusts later, he comes again covering his stomach on white.

“Keep going”, he rasps out and Kuroo bites at his lip before continuing. He’s so close too and seeing Kenma’s cheeks blushed, eyes blissed like this makes him quicken the tempo even more. When he finally comes it’s with a groan and shaking muscles. Kenma takes it all, milks him dry but doesn’t let Kuroo to smash right against him but next to him after he has slid out of Kenma. 

“You won, you’re so fucking amazing, Kenma”, Kuroo huffs, his voice still breathless and chest rising when he tries to catch more air. 

“I think I won, too”, Kenma’s voice is silent when he trails his fingers on Kuroo’s side. 

“Yeah?”

“I got you.”

  
Kuroo might cry but maybe it’s too embarrassing to cry twice in the same day, even for him. He feels close to tears as he watches Kenma who is smiling his small smile next to him.

“Do you feel pregnant yet?” he asks and Kenma swats his lazily with his hand.

“Nah, might need few replays for that.”

“Only couple?”

“You know what I mean”, Kenma groans but turns on his side and slides his fingers on Kuroo’s chest. “Thanks, though.”

“For what?” Kuroo asks mid-yawn.

“For telling me the truth, for not being idiot about this whole situation. I don’t know, maybe just thanks for being you.”

“Aww, Kenma.”

“You’re still fool, you know.”

“Oh, I know. But I’m your fool.”

“Yeah”, Kenma agrees. 

Kuroo reaches for a hug and pulls Kenma next to his chest. Everything will be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bedheadleader)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos, those would make my day! ^^ What was the best part, were they in character, did u spot any typos or was something weird? I'm curious of what u liked! ^^


End file.
